1. Field of Disclosure
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to a liquid crystal display. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display capable of improving a display quality of a moving image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display includes two substrates and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two substrates. The liquid crystal display applies an electric field to the liquid crystal layer and controls intensity of the electric field to control transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer, thereby displaying desired images.
The liquid crystal display inverts a polarity of a data voltage, which corresponds to each pixel, in the unit of frame, row, column, or dot with reference to a common voltage in order to prevent liquid crystals from being deteriorated due to the electric field that is applied to the liquid crystals in the same direction.
In the liquid crystal display, recently, an inversion scheme that inverts the polarity of the data voltage at every dot in the row direction and at every two dots in the column direction is widely used. However, due to a gray scale difference between data voltages, which have the same polarity and are adjacent to each other, a horizontal line is perceived between adjacent pixels to which the data voltages area applied.
In addition, according to a position of a gate driver and a data driver in the liquid crystal display, a gate signal delay occurs in each pixel according to the distance from the gate driver and each pixel, and a data signal delay occurs in each pixel according to the distance from the data driver and each pixel. The gate signal delay and the data signal delay produce defects of charging characteristic of the data voltage applied to each pixel. The defects of charging characteristic are affected by a position of a light source too.